Charlie Charlie, Are You Here?
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Bella, Katrinne, and the Eds are home alone at night. Hold on a minute...late at night? Home alone? Sounds like the perfect time to play a scary game- Charlie Charlie. (Please read and review!) (My first horror story)
Bella, Katrinne, and the Eds were at Eddy's house alone. It was late at night.

"Nice place you have here, Eddy," Katrinne said.

"Thanks," Eddy said.

"Where are your parents, Eddy?" Katrinne asked.

"Not home," Eddy said.

"The perfect time to play the Charlie Charlie game," Bella said.

"Charlie Charlie?" Katrinne questioned.

"Oh oh, I've heard of that!" Ed said.

"You have?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Ed said, "It's so cool and spooky!"

"Spooky, huh?" Eddy said, interested.

"Yeah," Bella said, "Basically the legend is that Charlie is a Mexican kid that killed himself. Now he's a demon and people can summon him and ask him questions."

"Sounds to me like a cool scam," Eddy said.

"A d-d-demon?" Edd said nervously, "A-are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Relax sockhead," Eddy said, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"You're really asking that?!" Edd cried.

"Shush!" Bella said, "Ok, so we need this paper-" She held up a paper split into four squares with 'Yes' in two and 'No' in the other two, "And two pencils."

"Wow, this is what we really need?" Katrinne asked. Bella nodded.

"So you put the pencils in a cross and balance them," She said, doing so, "Ok...there."

"It's like that movie, Weegee," Eddy said.

"Haven't seen that, so I can't confirm," Bella said, "Ok, everyone has to say it together: Charlie, Charlie, are you here. Ready?"

They all nodded.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you here?" They said together, "Charlie, Charlie, are you here?"

The pencil pointed to yes.

"It worked," Bella breathed.

"No way!" Ed said.

"Ok, I saw this question on a video," Bella said, "Charlie, Charlie, are you a guy?"

The pencil spun to 'No.' Everyone looked shocked.

"Charlie, Charlie, are you a girl?" Eddy asked. The pencil moved a little but stayed on 'No.'

"Charlie, Charlie, are you a demon?" Katrinne asked. The pencil moved to 'Yes.'

"What the heck?!" Eddy cried.

"Oh oh, can I ask a question?" Ed asked, "Charlie, Charlie, do you like monster movies?"

The pencil moved slowly to 'Yes.' Ed cheered.

"Ok Doppio D, your turn," Bella said.

"M-me?!" Edd cried, "Oh, um, a-alright. Let me think...Ok, um, Charlie, Charlie, do you dislike anyone here?"

The pencil stayed still then slowly pointed to 'Yes.'

"Charlie, Charlie, who is it?" Eddy asked.

"You can only ask him yes or no questions, Eddy," Bella said, "Charlie, Charlie, do you hate me?"

The pencil moved to 'No.'

"Charlie Charlie, do you hate moi?" Katrinne asked. The pencil moved a little but stayed on 'No.'

"Charlie Charlie, what about me?" Edd asked. It said 'No.' They looked at Eddy.

"Charlie Charlie...do you hate me?" He asked. It pointed to 'Yes.' They all gasped.

"Charlie Charlie, would you hurt Eddy?" Bella asked. The pencil stayed on 'Yes.'

"Um, Charlie Charlie, are you ABLE hurt him?" Edd asked. The pencil moved a little but stayed on yes.

"Ok, let's steer away from that topic," Bella said, "Um, Charlie Charlie, do you...like books?"

It pointed to 'Yes.' Bella did a mini cheer.

"Um...Charlie Charlie, do you love movies?" Katrinne asked. The pencil moved to yes.

"Charlie Charlie, do you like horror movies?" Ed asked. It pointed to yes.

"Oh, oh, are you evil like Evil Tim?" Ed asked. The pencil moved to yes, "Oh goody goody!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Eddy cried.

"Ok, we're done here," Bella said, "Charlie Charlie, can we stop?"

Nothing happened.

"Charlie Charlie, can we leave?!" Bella repeated louder. The pencil slowly went to yes.

"Oh thank goodness!" Edd sighed. Bella picked up the pencils.

"Ok we have to break the pencils and burn the paper," She said, "Ed?"

Ed took the pencils and broke then in half.

"Got the matches!" Katrinne said. The five went outside to burn the paper.

"Burn baby burn!" Ed sung. The five went back inside. The last thing we see is a shadow by the doorway.


End file.
